


A Queen's Revolution

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Abyssal Witch, Gen, New Hero - Freeform, Selena - Freeform, btw her original name is Sally, had to bring the past, mobile legends event, random conversation, sorry - Freeform, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Karina meets with her own flesh and blood, which whom she thought dead after being the sacrifice for the Abyss.





	A Queen's Revolution

(Fall is here in the centre of the Land of Dawn and the seasonal event, Mobile Legends where heroes from all over the world and dimension come forth to battle in a 5 vs 5 with each other only for the sake of money, fame and satisfaction. Today mark the first day of the seven day battle and there is a new hero would be joining them from today and onwards. Only the three nerds knew who it is and wouldn't dare to even talk about it as they know it is sensitive for some groups of people. It was threat in every sense like Alice and Zhask. But, this one particular hero, might be the turning point in this event.)

Alpha: "Why again we can't talk about it to the others?"

Saber: "Yea. I see no trouble if they know. Unlike they can change the GM's decision for inviting her."

Bruno: "Tch, damn you insensitive robots! Huh... I feel like, it's better for them to see her themselves. You know how powerful and dangerous she is. Maybe stronger than Alice."

Saber: "I can't deny it since she's the one got chosen by the Abyss himself. And the Moon God too favors her."

Alpha: "She was a virgin before being the Abyssal Witch. The pure and innocent made her chosen."

Saber: "...I really doubt that's a possible reason."

Bruno: "Yea, but it doesn't make sense why would Selena serves the Abyss rather than the Moon God?"

Saber: "Probably she thought the Abyss was stronger. And the Moon God didn't speak with her after being saved, so the Abyss won."

Bruno: "Lucky the Moon God didn't take his power back or she'll die in seconds. Damn it! I hope she's not in the event... What the hell is that GM thinking?!"

Alpha: "You should be asking that question before Alice and Vexana got invited. And Zhask too... Martis included."

Bruno: "Vexana doesn't have that particular aristocratic motive other than soul collecting, which was banned from this city. And yea, should I just writ my way to the GM about Alice and Zhask and got myself a warning for judging his decisions..."

Saber: "It's in the contract we signed on the day we got invited."

Bruno: "That's what I was complaining about!"

Alpha: "Look on the bright side."

Bruno: "...I see none!" *pinch his forehead* "Well, there's Martis who wanted real opponents for a while. But he'd rather choose a guy over a girl."

Alpha: "I think the person who'll be interested to meet this new hero, is Karina."

Bruno: *gulped* "She'll be shocked... Not only Karina assumed she's dead, but to the fact she has become the Abyssal Witch, will definitely make her think twice on becoming her sister."

Alpha: "At least they're family right? No matter how evil or good one might be, family ties are as hard as steel."

Saber: "I don't do friendship."

Bruno: *smirks* "Yea right. And look how long we three have been together."

Saber: "That's what you thought. Excuse me but I have to leave. And looks like your friends have come to pick you up."

(Enters the coffee shop, there's Lolita, Alucard, Zilong, Gusion, Ruby, Freya, Tigreal and Fanny.)

Lolita: "Oh hey Saber! Wanna' go to the arena together?"

Saber: "Sorry, no. I have to do something first." *walks out*

Fanny: "Is he always that cold?"

Zilong: "Yea. Can't blame his existence for not having feelings."

Lolita: "Hey you two! Stop lazying around and let's go to the arena!"

Bruno & Alpha: "Yes ma'am..."

(When they entered the arena, some people murmured around them while looking at the direction of the food serving area. There stood before them a figure which only Alpha, Saber, Bruno, Karina, Moskov, Argus and Alice knew. Alice's face contorted in anger when she saw the sight, a woman dressed in black, with pink hair and blue skin. Karina knew who she was and not need to hold back her feelings, she approached the hero.)

Karina: "Selena... Is that you?"

Selena: *turns around* "Huh? Oh! Karina?! You're hear too?! I'm so happy to see you! It's been years since I last saw you and you turned out great. How's the assassination going on for you? It must be hard work."

Karina: *shocked* "I can't believe you're still alive..."

Selena: *laughs* "Surprised I see. Well can't help it when you thought I was dead, eaten alive by those ugly monsters in the dark. But, somehow, I was chosen by the Abyss to make a difference to the world. The dark elves can see me now!"

Karina: "...I'm sorry..."

Selena: "Oh your apology doesn't matter, sister. You were powerless that time, prevented you to save me. It was never your fault, dear sister. You know...I was hoping for you to rescue me. I waited for years but I only heard prayers, the ones where you hoped me happily living in heaven when I was trapped in hell... Really? You should've tried your best to save me and yet, you gave up. How concern are you to me?"

Karina: "But I didn't know! If I have the slightest hint that you were alive, I could've come and save you!"

Selena: "Trying to make me blame myself? Or, do you felt burdened? Enough of your pitiful excuses. I was not the little sister you thought vulnerable and guilty years ago. I am now, Selena, the Abyssal Witch!" *laughs*

Karina: "Abyssal Witch? ...You serve the Abyss?!"

Selena: "For survival, for victory, I will follow him until the end. Thanks to him, I am here."

Karina: "You turned to the wrong side, Selena. Think it over."

Selena: "I thought and I thought and I already made my decision. The world needs to change, sister. Right now, the good aren't making enough prosperity for the people. The ones who thrive alongside darkness, will forever get what they deserve. Rich, glory, happiness! Peace, is what makes the world unhappy. Righteousness prevented people to live out from poverty. There is no balance unless darkness takes over."

Freya: "We'll make sure to prevent your evil plans and maintain peace. I will defeat darkness for the sake of the people!"

Selena: "My, my, my. You sure are passionate aren't you? Keep that attitude and you'll be wreck to pieces from the inside."

Tigreal: "We are serious. We will stop at nothing if the Abyss tries anything to destroy the world."

Selena: "We are simply going to make a new order around here. Where balance is assured for all!"

Hylos: "But world peace isn't assured as long as fear and pain are still lurking around. We centaurs won't hold back to defeat darkness!"

Kaja: "That's enough. You may have a point there, Selena. But your attitude isn't convincing enough on how strong a warrior of the Abyss to lead an army of monsters."

Selena: "So you thought I was just bluffing? All talk and no game? Why you might find me very exciting to fight, darling. I never hold back."

Karina: "Then I declare to fight you, Selena! We'll see how strong you got after the Abyss granted you power."

Selena: "You, againts me. Sisters fighting each other. Exciting indeed!" *chuckles* "See you at the arena, dear sister." *walks to her table*

Lesley: "Karina, are you alright?"

Hilda: "I can't belive you would meet your dead sister."

Karina: "I don't think she meant that. She used to be so kind but after the incident from our race, she felt betrayed and have nowhere else to turn, her only choice is following Abyss."

Cyclops: "She's evil-looking. And I caught a glimpse of her killing people. No doubt she's your sibling."

Karina: "...No... She was dead. This Selena is another threat of the world and we need to watch out for her, as we watch out for that Apocalypse Queen."

(Meanwhile, in Bruno's group.)

Bruno: "Damn it... It's bad than I thought it would..."

Saber: "You thought they would have a cat fight?"

Bruno: "A serious one at that..."

Alpha: "At least we know the truth now."

Bruno: "Yea. Though it's still a mystery why she got thrown into the Abyss."

Alucard: "You didn't say that clear but I was not mistaken that you were talking about Selena's story."

Harley: "What?! And here I thought no one else knows her more than Karina... You two have kept us uninformed about her appearance today!"

Lolita: "Really?! Bruno! Alpha! Why didn't you guys told us?"

Alpha: "Don't look at me."

Bruno: "Gosh really, Alpha?! Not even a hand!"

Clint: "You both have some explainin' to do."

Bruno: "Fine! There's nothing to hide anyway now."

Gusion: "Yea. Looks like Saber already started to tell his group and Tigreal's group." *pointed at a crowd*

Zilong: "So many..."

(Before the Battle Conductor started the event, Bruno makes use of the little time they have to tell Selena's lore from the GM's secret data to his group and others who are interested in listenling. Akai went to eat because he care less about the new hero other than her name, skills and her face. Well, Alpha already know, so he went to eat too. After Bruno finished telling Selena's story, the event started with the custom of having the GM give a short, inspirational speech. But today was different, for the introduction of the new hero, displeased everyone in the hall.)

Selena: "Hello everybody! My name is Selena, The Abyssal Witch. I only have time for handsome guys~ And I am here, to change the world..." *smiles mischievously*

**End**


End file.
